


Acquainted

by donnatroy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Based off a song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Warren has been hurt enough to last an eternity, he doesn't want to risk anymore.





	

There’s nothing better than his chest pressed against your back, lips attached to your neck and his large hands feeling and kneading at your breasts. It’s like a special kind of heaven, reserved only for you. It’s not to say that he doesn’t enjoy it. You can feel just how much he likes this.

He’s sure that he isn’t wrapped around your finger but in moments like this, god does he love it when he gives in and admits the truth. There’s nothing quite like giving you this pleasure as you grind against his crotch in circles. 

It’s funny to the both of you that you are more free to feel the sexual attraction rather than the romantic aspect.

He just doesn’t want to be hurt.

You moan a little louder when his hand drifts down your stomach to the waistband of your pants, quickly making his way under your panties.

He might not want to be hurt but you might just be worth it.


End file.
